


Swallow Your Pride

by draig_asec



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bottom Stanley Uris, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Kinktober 2019, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Stan is kinda a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: After a movie night with The Losers Richie reveals a secret and things get a bit intense.Kinktober Day 1 & 7 Deep throating and Daddy Kink





	Swallow Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best but here you go

“Anyways we were in math class and Greta starts fake deep throating her pencil, but she puts like half of it in her mouth and throws up all over her desk” Bev laughs as she retells the story, Richie and Bill laughing along. “And Bowers looks over and sees it and immediately throws up too!” Stan and Eddie still don’t join in on the laughter, both “So long story short I don’t think Bowers and Greta are gonna be a thing,” 

“That’s so fucking gross, what did Mrs Dodd do?” Stan asked shaking his head. 

“Set them to the nurse who sent them home. I mean imagine having suck a sensitive gag reflex you choke on three inches,” 

“Wonderful subduction technic,” Richie adds in. 

“Shut up, your dream girl is just curly hair and no gag reflex and a nice ass,” Mike snorts, “You’re one of the most simple guys I know,”

“You’re wrong,” his voice is low and he looks like he regrets saying it.

“Wrong about what? You being simple, or do you suddenly like smarts or something,” Mike laughs at his own joke, Bev and Eddie joining in, Richie always acted like he was a playboy, and jokes about hooking up with girls, half the time they couldn’t decide if it was a joke or if he just overshared. 

“I-“ he cuts himself off, “can we all be serious for a few seconds then please not make a big deal out of what I’m going to say,” the others roll their eyes, ‘Richie is probably gonna say something about tit’ Stan thought bitterly as he nodded. Richie took a deep breath, “I’m gay.”

“That’s not funny.”

Richie whips his head to look at Stan, who’s stretched out on the couch next to him. Stan looked pissed when he had came out as gay the summer before last, Richie had been accepting and open but he had also acted weird, it wasn’t until maybe last month he stopped jumping when Stan touched him. 

“It wasn’t a joke,”

“You just started being okay being alone with me last month,”

“I’m not joking Stan I don’t like women,”

Bill lets out another laugh, “He’s not making a joke or anything. Yeah, you're right he freaked about you being gay but cause of why you think,”

“Can it Billiam,”

“Okay so correct us on your type then Richie,” Eddie cuts in hoping to shut him up faster. 

“Curly hair, nice ass, no gag reflex, just also blonde, pretty eyes, and I like a dick,” Richie leans back, in his seat when the others ‘boo’ him. And they continue the rest of the night mildly. 

Mike leaves first, not long after Richie comes out, saying he’s got chores in the morning. Bev, Ben, and Bill all leave not too long after they finish a movie. Eddie leaves after the second one but Stan stays for a third. 

"So why did you freak?" Stan asked once he heard Eddie's dive away.

"Don't ask Stan," Richie leaned back looking up at the other boy.

"Swallow your pride and don't lie to me why did you avoid me after I came out," Stan snaps moving off of the couch. Thinking of possible reasons.

_ Did he think I'd out him? _

_ Was he scared I would be able to tell? _

_ Did he find out I- _

"Because I wanted you," Richie says, he's uncharacteristically quiet looking at the poster covered wall and the bag Stan had sitting against it. Clothes he borrowed from Richie and needed to return.

"What?" Stan asked Richie was shaking.

"I freaked because it's one thing to fall for your straight best friend, they'd reject you if they knew because they don't like dicks. It's another thing to fall for your best friend when you're both gay, cause you don't not like boys, you just don't like me. Somehow that's worse, that it's not just what's in my pants or a flat chest, but my jokes and my face and my laugh and-" Richie takes a deep breathe looking like he's gonna pass out.

"It's your mouth and your hair and your phone calls at three in the morning and your snaking into my room, and your glasses and your eyes and your freckles and the way you sing-"

"Wow wasn't expecting you to pull out a list of your own Uris," Richie sighs, "but yeah message received. Not that I had some fantasy Stanny, you don't need to keep listing,"

"Those are some of the reasons you're wrong," Stan moves to sit on Richie's lap, "let me prove how wrong you are," and suddenly Stan is kissing Richie.

Stan wasn't sure how they ended up from the floor to the bed, but his back was pressed against the mattress and Richie was sucking marks onto his neck. Stan let out a sound as Richie bit his skin again, pushing his hip against the taller boy's looking for friction. Stan wrapped a hand in Richie's hair and pulled him back into a kiss, before rolling them over so he was back on top. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Richie murmured when Stan moved to sit up. His shirt was unbuttoned and slipping off his shoulders, and the button on his pants are snapped open, his hair was a wreck and there were hickeys up and down his neck and chest. Richie sat up to kiss him again, and run his hands over Stan's torso and back, and Stan permitted him for a moment before grinding his hips down and making both of them groan. 

Stan pushed Richie back before getting off the bed and dropping to his knees. He put his hands over Richie's belt before looking up for permission, all Richie could do was nod at him.

Stan rolls his eyes when he sees the fire truck boxers Richie has underneath his pants, but he moves his hand to rub at the hardening length underneath them. He relishes in the soft sounds Richie makes as he does moving to kiss the tip through the fabric when Richie lets out a broken moan. Finally he pulls the fabric down. 

Richie was a trash mouth, lots of talk, and all the Losers had gotten used to only believing about half of what they boy said, but right now, Stan realizes this is one thing Richie didn’t exaggerate. Richie was big, bigger than either of the two boys Stan had slept with or the toy he had hidden in his bedroom. He takes a deep breath before looking up at Richie again. He’s sitting up, breathing hard and staring at Stan in amazement.

Richie wraps a hand in the shorter boys curls again, “so fucking pretty baby boy,” he whispers before pulling Stan in for another kiss. 

“You know I really don’t have a gag reflex,” Stan whispers and Richie moans again, “and I really want to taste you,” so he sets back on his knees and had Richie stand up. 

He begins leaving wet open mouth kisses at the base still looking up at Richie, never breaking eye contact. The he takes the tip in his mouth before immediately taking the whole cock in his mouth, it’s heavy and Stan can feel Richie pushing against the back of his throat, and he begins to bob his head back in forth, breathing through his know. 

And Richie’s grip in his hair is tight, pulling on the curls as he tries not to trust. Stan has got his nose buried in the nest of pubic hair while he makes little sounds before pulling of and taking a deep stuttering breath. “Fuck your prefect, you know that Stan, so fucking perfect. You look so pretty, fucking sadistic little mouth stretched around me,” and Stan reaches down to pull his cock out and stroke himself off before taking Richie in his mouth again. “You’re so good Stanny you know that baby bird,” and Stan moans around him causing Richie to thrust, then pull out quickly. “Stan are you okay?” And his mouth is opened and his eyes are wide.

”Fuck my face,” 

“What?” Richie asked loosening his grip in the other boys hair.

”I want you to fuck my face, please,” and Stan is shaking and looks desperate so Richie nods, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on. 

He trust back into Stan’s mouth and Stan let’s out a broken sound, he keeps his eyes on Richie while he thrust in and out of his mouth. 

All Stan can think about is how full his mouth feels, Big, Thick, Full, and he starts thinking about how good it’d feel to have Richie buried inside of him. And Richie keeps the pace slow but his breath is ragged and he’s clutching Stan’s curls so tightly and Stan moves his hand to play with Richie’s balls. And then Richie starts talking again,

”Fucking gorgeous, such a pretty little cock slut, fuck baby boy do you have any idea how sexy you are,” and Stan feels like he’s gonna black out, “Look at that take so much; take it so well. Bet you’d look so good with me fucking your pretty little ass, fill you up nice and good, you want that baby boy, wanna be stretched out on Daddy’s cock,” and Stan moans loudly, nodding his head while his mouth his full of Richie. He comes in his own hand as Richie’s thrust keep getting faster. “God you’re so fucking perfect you know that baby bird, so fucking perfect for Daddy. You gonna be my good boy, gonna take all of it,” and Stan nods again, tears in his eyes as his friend keeps getting faster. “Fuck I’m gonna come,” and goes to pull out completely but Stan grabs his hips and swallows around Richie, “God you such a good boy baby, always so good and clean, perfect you should see yourself right now you’re a fucking mess, I love it,” and he’s fucking into Stan at a speed that’s making the other dizzy and soon enough he pulls back again and Stan’s mouth is feeling up with come. 

He pulls out. “God,” he whispers as Stan moves off his knees about to sit down on the bed when Richie flops back down as pulls Stan into his lap. And they kiss for a while before Stan pulls back, a shit eating devious little grin on his lips before whispering. 

“Thank you Daddy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life force so pls leave some


End file.
